


Four Sortings

by themadmage



Series: themadmage's Harry Potter one-shots and standalones [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Hogwarts House Sorting, Alternate Universe - No Voldemort, Gen, Gryffindor Harry Potter, Hogwarts House Sorting, Hogwarts House Sorting Ceremony, Hufflepuff Harry Potter, James Potter Lives, Lily Evans Potter & Severus Snape Friendship, Lily Evans Potter Lives, Ravenclaw Harry Potter, Ravenclaw Lily Evans Potter, Slytherin Harry Potter, only mentioned - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-27
Updated: 2018-07-27
Packaged: 2019-06-17 04:14:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15453120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/themadmage/pseuds/themadmage
Summary: An eleven year old does not yet have a fully formed personality. While they may lean towards a house's values based on their upbringing, but these children could potentially fit into most if not all of the houses. After the Sorting a child's traits that fit with their House are encouraged, molding their developing personalities to fit more and more with their sorting.In a world without Voldemort, here is the kind of person Harry may have grown into had he been sorted into each of the houses.





	Four Sortings

Harry James Potter grew up loved. His dad indulged him, maybe even spoiled him sometimes, and told him he could do anything he put his mind to. His mum supported his endeavors, lifted him up when he was down, and told him he could feel or believe anything that felt right to him. Both of them told him every day that he was loved, cherished, important. 

 

Whenever Hogwarts came up Harry's parents refused to tell him anything about the Sorting Ceremony, as is tradition. What they did tell him was that they would be proud of him no matter where he was sorted. Or rather, his mum told him that and then gave his dad a look like she was daring him to disagree. He never did. As biased against Slytherins the man had been when he was a schoolboy, he had mellowed out as an adult and his love for his son would always come first. 

 

Harry's childhood was uncommon in that he had adults from all four houses in his life. His mum had been a Ravenclaw, curious and studious, and highly prizing knowledge and learning. His dad was a Gryffindor, brave and a bit reckless, and always looking to correct injustice. His mum's best friend, Severus Snape, was a Slytherin, cunning and ambitious, and willing to do whatever it took to achieve his goals. His dad's close friend from the Auror department, Amelia Bones, was a Hufflepuff, hard working and honest, and loyal above all else. Each of these adults, plus many others, helped to shape him in his formative years in a different way and showed him the value of their house.

 

On the Hogwarts Express Harry sat with the children of his parents' friends, who he'd grown up playing with. They didn't discuss the sorting, because it was old news to all of them. While waiting in the antechamber with the other first years and listening to the Sorting Hat's song, Harry found he wasn't nervous. He thought about all of the adults in his life, and his mum's repeated assertions that his parents would be happy and proud of him no matter what, and knew he would be fine wherever the Hat decided to put him.

 

Finally, it was Harry's turn. He walked up to the stool and put on the Sorting Hat. Inside his mind, he heard a voice.

_Difficult. Very difficult. Plenty of courage, I see. Not a bad mind either. There's loyalty, my goodness, yes -- and a nice thirst to prove yourself, now that's interesting.... So where shall I put you? You are remarkably unbiased towards any of the houses. Where should I put you?_

_Anywhere._

_Anywhere? My goodness. Better be..._


End file.
